This invention relates generally to ruggedizing a solid-state laser so it can be used and built into the design of a high shock, high vibration environment device, such as found in the breech of an artillery weapon.
Conventional artillery systems, in particular 155 mm howitzer artillery weapons systems, use energetic primers in their ignition train which may use a laser ignition system wherein the propellant charge is ignited by a laser means using an emitter positioned in the breech carrier of the artillery device. However as might be appreciated, positioning a laser ignition system in the breech of such an artillery device presents numerous mechanical challenges in making the laser ignition system sufficiently robust to endure the extreme vibrations and shock produced in firing the artillery device. Further challenges include extreme environmental conditions such as heat, cold, wet or dry conditions also experienced with artillery systems as well as to withstand unfavorable electrostatic and electromagnetic environments.